


The Similarities of Salem The Cat and Castiel The Angel

by gAdgEt920



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas meets your pet cat, you notice a change in his behavior, or rather, an odd connection forming with him and your cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Similarities of Salem The Cat and Castiel The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I was soo bored, and this just came up, I hope you like it :)

Meeting the Winchesters:

You were new to the Winchesters, but never to your old friend Bobby, so when you were in the old man’s humble home, you had a chance to meet the brothers. The boys were reluctant at first because Bobby left out a few lines that you were a witch, but after a few hunts and beers, you all acquired each other’s trust and happily parted ways…

 

Few years later…

 

A hunt led you straight back to the Winchester Brothers, after a few greetings and exchange of stories (and one moment of silence for that time, Bobby was already in his resting place) the brothers happily invited you to the Bunker, a place where The Men of Letters used to reside and afterwards became the brothers’ home. You felt a little shy in taking in their offer since you had something that you knew Dean wouldn’t like, but they insisted

 

When the boys met Salem, you feline companion throughout the years, Dean immediately reacted, spitting out remarks about how he should go. After at least three hours of Dean fighting off his cat allergies, you protruded a spell to relieve him of this and now the big old Dean Winchester warmed up to Salem, petting him at least once in a while to ease his nightmares…

 

Sam had have a happy meeting with Salem, he was an animal lover and he even took care of the feline whenever you took on hunts with Dean, truly having an animal around made the bunker a little brighter…

 

 

Meeting Castiel:

It was rather awkward at first, after a handshake and a hug (Surprisingly from him) you warmed up to the angel.

 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Y/N” his first words to you, with a smile, you reciprocated his words and received his hug, and after pulling away, Salem rubbed himself on your leg, wanting to meet this new stranger.

 

When you grabbed Salem off the ground, Cas stiffened in his position, eyes directly on the cat in your arms. Salem did the same, the cat and angel having a silent staring contest on your behalf.

 

“Um, Cas… this is Salem, my Cat…” you said, breaking the silence, which seemed to break their little revere because Salem meowed in your arms, accepting this new man in both of your lives. Cas smiled reaching a hand out to pet him, Salem leaned into his touch, purring in response to the angel’s action. You smiled, and the Winchesters shared quiet laughs…

 

That was a start of a wonderful friendship…

 

Well at least for them, after a few days with Cas around the bunker, you noticed a couple observations from the two creatures, jotting it down on a journal you have.

 

Part one: The Staring

Cas and Salem both have blue eyes, Salem has a dark fur while Castiel’s vessel has black hair. Normally, Salem would stare at you for hours, while you do your research for the boys, or other hunter friends. It was fine, I mean, cats… their just weird creatures.

But Cas was another thing…

 

You noticed this one fateful day when the boys are hunting a vampire nest on Chicago and they left you in charge for the research. You were in the library with Salem sitting on the table, watching you intently, this happened normally when you lived on the road with Salem, when you heard a flutter of wings you knew the resident angel was around, you greeted the angel and went back to your research.

 

Few hours later when you looked up from your book, you swore you would’ve jumped a mile high when you saw two sets of blue eyes staring at you.

 

“My apologies Y/N…” Cas said, and with a curt nod he vanished, Salem meowed and got up from his position to find food.

 

From all the weird things that happened to you this certainly took the crust on the pie.

 

The staring lasted for at least a month or two, before Dean decided it was enough.

 

“Okay, Cas, Salem, you need to stop the staring! It’s creeping the hell outta me!” Dean exclaimed.

 

The two glared at Dean, immediately silencing him, afterwards they looked back at you… watching you like a hawk…

 

Dean and Sam looked at you with sympathetic looks. You smiled, telling them it was okay, and that is until Salem signalled that it was feeding time. You took the cat in your arms, feeling Cas’ glare following you…

 

Part Two: They both like rubbing themselves onto you…

Cats rub their bodies onto their owner’s leg or other parts. It was their way of showing affection, or telling you that they needed to be fed.

 

Salem always did this to you, or occasionally Sam. Dean on the other hand, always picks up the feline the moment its rubs itself onto him, giving the cat to you and saying that its hungry… or something…

 

But when it comes to Cas, the angel always stiffs when Salem shows affection. You would laugh and kiss the angel on the cheek, telling him it was alright.

 

Then one night, after a celebratory beer because of a successful hunt, you went to your bed, readying to close your eyes when you felt the bed dip on the other side, you looked over to find Cas furiously rubbing himself all over you. His face was on the crook of your neck while his hands found your ticklish spots.

 

You knew he had a few too many that night but you never knew angels could get drunk. So you pleaded for Cas to stop, or rather giggle furiously while trying to push the angel off you.

 

The giggles turned into bursts of laughter as soon as Salem found a place on your side and started to rub him onto you too.

 

The day after that, Cas was apologizing a million times for his odd behaviour, he told you that he drunk a liquor store and thought he was a cat so he came to you. While the Winchesters laughed at his story, you simply smiled and forgave him. Giving him a simple kiss on the cheek, he blushed and flew off…

 

Part Three: The Petting

This happened on the time Cas was momentarily human, he experienced a fever and after giving him proper treatment you let him rest on your lap. Salem was on the other side of Cas’ bed, your fingers running in his soft fur, when you heard purring, you thought it was Salem but when you looked to your side, you saw Cas was leaning closer to you, wanting more of your touch. You didn’t know you were doing the same thing to Cas until you heard him groan when you pulled away your hand.

 

When Dean found you on that position, he mumbled something like “And I thought Salem was the only Cat…”

 

Part Four: They are both possessive…

Whether it was sultry men at the bar or at Dean’s flirting or at Crowley’s sex innuendoes, Salem and Cas always found a place at your side, almost acting like rabid dogs protecting their meat, I mean they were both your friends, or at least that was you saw in Cas…

 

One time, when a group of Demons terrorized a town, you, the Brothers, Crowley and Cas were all in the same room trying to formulate a plan to infiltrate and attack. While Dean and Crowley gave off attempts to flirt with you, constantly ignoring Salem, the cat pawed at your chest, wanting more attention to him, you petted him, but they don’t quite see what the cat wants to tell them, so when Cas draped an arm on your waist, Crowley awkwardly smiled while Dean immediately clamped his pie hole, and Sam was chuckling to himself… he knew there was one thing the angel and the cat agreed on…

 

Part Five: They both love you… and cuddling! They looove cuddling!

After the demon hunt, you all went home to the bunker to rest, but you went to feed Salem first, then you got to bathe for a solid hour before sleeping.

 

You said your good nights to the boys, walking to your respective room in the bunker, when you were about to enter, you stopped in your tracks to see the most unusual sight of all…

 

****

 

“I know Y/N is your owner, and you are very protective of her, but I have attained these certain feelings for her… I believe I have fallen in love with her Salem”

 

“Mrooow!”

 

“Yes, I promise I will do what it takes to protect her, I know it has been your duty from years now and I wish to do the same to her too, if you would allow me”

 

“Meoow”

 

“I’m asking permission from you first, because I believe you are her guardian…”

 

“Meow”

 

“Thank you Salem… I would never harm her, never…”

 

***

After hearing that conversation, both of them looked over to you, eyes full of love and adoration, you didn’t speak, you just walked over to your boys. You hugged Cas and kissed him fully on the lips, while you petted Salem.

 

The feline climed onto Cas and the angel held him with care, you laid down on your bed, inviting the two over. Cas removed his coats and shoes and laid down next to you while Salem found a comfty spot on Cas’ chest, you cuddled closer to your angel lover, Cas draping an arm around you. You both gave them a kiss.

 

“Goodnight Cas…” you said

 

“Goodnight Y/N” Cas said

 

“Goodnight Salem”

 

“Mrooow” he said, knowing that it meant “goodnight”

 

And you slept feeling more save in the presence of your pet and your angel…

 

 


End file.
